


your heart glitters gold.

by asoldierswinter



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe- Fairy tale, Alternate universe-royal, Ballroom Dancing, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Eventual Relationships, Fairy Tale Style, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, prince bucky, royal!AU, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoldierswinter/pseuds/asoldierswinter
Summary: “No offense, James, but.. most of those princesses were air headed. Or the princes were arrogant.” Steve said.James chuckled, as he walked away from Steve. “I know.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a royal!stevebucky au!  
> back to writing a bit! hope you all enjoy! <3

the palace buzzed with energy. The ball for spring solstice was taking place tonight. The ball room sparkled, the lights reflecting from the giant crystal chandelier, the ballroom almost at bright as a gem itself.

Steve was walking beside James, basically skipping with excitement as he and James walked the halls. James fiddled with his gloves, as Steve said “Are you excited for the party?” He asked, as they walked towards the ballroom. James chuckled, tossing him his glove, Steve catching his glove, swooning as he pretended to be one of the many girls who drooled over James. He laughed. “Knock it off.” Steve laughed. “Still haven’t found a partner yet?” James sighed. “I just wanted a celebration for spring solstice. Mothers treating it like a mingle. You’ve seen all the princes and princesses that have come in this week.”

  
And it was true. Steve had seen them all, chatted with a few. Ugh, one blonde in a obnoxiously loud pink dress chatted his ear off for what felt like hours once, when it was probably just a few simple minutes. Or once prince who thought he could win James over with gifts and money. That, annoyed Steve. But many blondes and brunettes, one daring red head, even tried winning his favor, but none appealed to James. “No offense, James, but.. most of those princesses were air headed. Or the princes were arrogant.” Steve said. James chuckled, as he walked away from Steve. “I know.” He answered, walking into the ballroom. Steve caught up with him, walking beside him as he continued to talk. “We’re in the same kingship, why can’t you or even Sam be bothered with all this?” James pouted. Steve laughed, running a hand through his hair. “I’m nowhere near as handsome as you, for one. And two, they all want riches. And you’ll find someone who won’t that. They’ll just want you.” And James swore his heart fluttered a bit. James shoved him playfully. “You’re handsome. And smart. You’ll find someone.” And Steve blushed profusely as his best friend had _that_ signature smirk on his face. “Fencing! I’ll see you later!” James smiled, running off. Steve clutched his leather brown glove in his hand. “I’ll see you later.” He said, as the door closed behind James, the thudding echoing in the empty ballroom, leaving Steve in the quite large room, the floor glittering as he he looked down at the glove. “Ball. Tonight.” He sighed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nervous to meet someone?” Sam asked inquiringly.
> 
> James smiled a bit. “Something like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a small cliffhanger!   
> hope you guys enjoy!

James walked into the fencing room, dressed head to toe in white, his fencing helmet under his arm. “Ready?” Sam asked, polishing his fencing sword. Sam was another prince from a kingdom not far away, and James and him have been friends for a few years. He, as well as Steve and Bucky, liked men along with women. The only people who knew were Steve and James. He put his polish away, seeing James almost tranced. “James? Hello?” He snapped his fingers.  
James shook his head. “Sorry, sorry, I’m ready.” He said, putting his fencing helmet on. Sam put his helmet on, as they started. Sam got him within a matter of minutes, a small jab hitting James directly in the center of his chest. James huffed, taking his helmet. “Your focus seems elsewhere.” Sam said. “Are you alright?” He asked. James ran a hand through his hair. “The spring solstice ball.” He replied. Sam raised an eyebrow. “That’s tonight, yes. And?” “Just.. nervous. I don’t know.” He said, hanging up his helmet on the hook next to the various fencing swords. “Nervous to meet someone?” Sam asked inquiringly. James smiled a bit. “Something like that.”

 

Steve walked out of his room, fixing his suit. The crushed navy velvet was embroidered with dashing gold patterns sewn into it. He adjusted his collar, turning around and seeing James in a similar suit, a bit shorter in the back, a dark maroon color with black detailing. He smiled as he approached him. “You look...” James smiled shyly. “Thank you. Mother insisted I wear my best.” Steve smiled. “I think they’re expecting you.” James smiled shyly. “Of course. I’ll.. see you out there.” Steve smiled as he watched him go. “Hopefully.” He said softly. 

James walked out to cheers and claps, as his mother, Winnie smiled at the sight of her son. “You look handsome, James.” She smiled. He blushed shyly. “Mother..” She laughed softly. “Don’t mean to embarrass you, love. Have you talked to anyone’s yet?” She asked, as James shook his head. “I just arrived, Mother.” He said, wanting and trying to focus on the conversation as his eyes scanned the bustling ballroom, looking to find Steve in the handsome navy velvet suit. “Where’s Steve?” Winnie asked, almost as if she read his mind. He shrugged with a small smiled. “Not sure, Mother.” She smiled, thumbing his cheek. “He’ll come around, I’m sure. Go mingle for a bit.” She said, kissing his cheek. “Yes, mother.” He forced a smile. In a matter of minutes, he was dancing with a brunette who chatted about her kingdom while they’d waltzed on the glittering ballroom floor, James still looking for Steve. With Steve nowhere in sight, he mumbled something under his breath in reply to the princess he was dancing with, trying to distract his thoughts from Steve. 

 

The party buzzed with chatter and drinking. Princes and princesses from all kingdoms came. Extravagant dresses and fancy suits filled the palace ballroom with various colors of reds, blues, greens and pinks. Textures varied from velvet to silk to poofy to subtle. James had danced with two princesses and one prince by now, and he was getting sick of dancing with people and listening to chatter about trade and money and etc etc. steve watched everyone from the back of the party, seeing colors and people float by as they chattered. He watched James dance with princes and princesses, trying to keep out of sight when it looked like James was actively looking for him. Steve didn’t want to distract James from spouse scouting. He deserved someone that wasn’t him. It’s not like he could tell James, let alone be with him. Yes, the kingdom was getting used to the fact that James (& Sam) were one of the few who were fond of men and women, but Steve wasn’t ready to tell his parents or family, let alone his kingdom. Only Sam and James knew, and it felt it was best that way. Safer, in fact. Steve walked into the hall, letting out a breath as he relaxed against the wall. 

Meanwhile, James slipped into the throne room after a finished dance, making sure not be seen by anyone. The talk of finding a spouse, the glitters of the chandelier and the popping of champagne bottles all becoming a little too overwhelming, making him feel stuffy and dizzy in the glitzy, cluttered ballroom. He stood in front of his family’s portrait, staring at a younger, smaller him with his mother, her smile on her features small, yet still beautiful. In his mother’s arms was baby sister Rebecca, a mere few days old in the portrait. His mother standing next to his father, who was standing tall, features relaxed yet stern with his hands on James’s shoulder. The throne room door opened, as Steve slipped in. James smiled. “Steve.” Steve looked up, smiling. “James. I was.. looking for you. Are you alright?” He asked, approaching him. James smiled. “Yes, it’s all just.. a little overwhelming.” He said, stepping close to Steve. “Me too. It’s all..” he said, searching James’s expression. “All what, Steve?” He asked, Steve smelling the faint smell of champagne on his breath. “Overwhelming. Just hearing the chatter of you looking for a spouse...” he replied. James sighed, pulling back a bit. “What?” Steve asked. “I-i.. I don’t want a spouse. I do... but I don’t need.. princes and princesses visiting and trying to win my favour...” he huffed. “Why?” Steve asked gently. “Because!” He said frustrated, making Steve jump a bit in his place. “Because...” he started again, “I know who I want to spend my time... my life with.” He answered. “Who?” Steve asked again. Bucky walked to him, making Steve tense unintentionally.

“You.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so enchanted by him. I always will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nsfw withtin this chapter! just as a warning. not very detailed, but this has a teen and up rating for this fic!*

Steve's heart hammered in his chest. The thumping of his heart ringing in his ears. His mouth suddenly dry at James's words.  
"You."

  
He wiped his clammy hands on the pants of his suit. "J-James..."  
James went to him. "Please. Please tell me something." Steve's head spun as he tried to speak. "I... I'm... gay too." He managed out. "Have you told anyone?" James asked softly, taking Steve's hand in his own. Steve shook his head. "I couldn't.. I can't.." James thumbed his knuckles comfortingly. He knew how Steve was feeling. It was torturous keeping it to himself. His family, his mother, more so, was accepting. His mother was happy her darling son was brave enough to explore himself, let alone tell the people he loved without knowing how they were going to react. James's father wasn't... accepting at first. He's grown, sure. But it was hard. He understood. He wanted to help Steve. And Steve... Steve had known he liked women and men for ages. Though the attraction to women was always known, he didn't know he liked men until his early teen years. He felt.. odd about it. He felt it was wrong. But, once he felt comfortable enough to accept that he liked men and women, it felt easier. The rest of his family... he wasn't sure about. He had told his mother, and she was so supportive. She cried, actually. She felt Steve had been holding his breath. Keeping his truest self hidden from her because he was scared of the her response. And she felt he had finally let out a small portion of that deep, deep breath by telling her about his sexuality. No one else in their family knew except for his mother. His family knew about James and Sam's attractions to men and women and they never seemed bothered by it. But, would the rest of Steve's family react differently because Steve is gay? How would he tell the rest of the family? Would they be upset? Accept him? Keep it a secret from the kingdom? Situations like this kept Steve up at night. He never understood how James's family was so... accepting. He hoped the rest of his family would follow his mothers gracious kindness. He could only hope. 

  
"And... I..." Steve stuttered. His stomach twisted with emotion. Nervousness. Excitement. Anxiety. He's loved James since they were teenagers. He watched James build relationships with few princes and princesses. All those relationships were beautiful in their own ways. But Steve wanted to build something beautiful with James. In a way they knew. _Why couldn't he just say it?_  
"You can tell me, love. Anything." James consoled, thumbing his cheek. Steve felt almost dizzy. "I love you too." He murmured. And Jame's smiled that signature smile that Steve was familiar with. That felt like home. He felt James's lips on his own. He was gentle. James didn't want to scare Steve, let alone disappoint him with a terrible kiss. He kissed back, cupping the side of James's neck as they pulled away after a minute. Steve smiled. James smiled shyly, a light blush covering his cheeks to the tips of his ears. "That wasn't... bad was it?" Steve grinned at his blush. "Not at all."

  
After the kiss, James was a bit ditzy himself. Steve smiled as he sat in one of the many chairs in the throne room, as James sat on the arm of the chair. He took notice to Steve's features. Those gorgeous features holding back something. Something he wanted to say. "What is it, Steve?" He asked gently. "You can tell me." Steve ran a hand through his hair. "I've always fancied you. Since we were teenagers. I knew you were fond of men and women, but I didn't know... who I found attractive.." He replied. James smiled, thumbing his cheek ever so gently. "It's okay. It didn't take me very long to find out but... It's different for everyone. I'm glad you know now, and that your comfortable." Steve smiled up at him. "Me too." 

  
Steve still smiled up at James as his hand fell to James's thigh, thumbing it softly as James leaned in to kiss him again. He sighed happily against his lips as James pulled him close. "Is this.." He whispered, "Is that okay?" Steve nodded, smiling. "It's more than okay." His hands trailed to his waist, thumbing the dip in his back as he felt James's lips trailing to his neck. He tilted his head, giving him more access. "James.." He sighed happily. "Tell me, my love." James encouraged. "I love you.. I love this.. love being with you.." Steve answered. James smiled as he kissed up his jaw. "I adore you, my love." Steve let out a small whimper, feeling James suck a bruise where his neck and shoulder met.

  
James undid his suit jacket, trailing his fingers down Steve's toned stomach, making Steve relax a bit more against the velvet chair he was sitting in. He cupped Steve's arousal through his trousers, a strangled moan coming from Steve's lips. "Oh- _oh_.. James.." He felt so overwhelmed, but.. in a wonderful way. He'd never felt pleasure like this before. It wasn't like his own. He wanted this. He wanted James. James moved his hand on Steve's arousal. He had Steve a mess underneath him. And it was a sight he never wanted to forget. Steve kept quiet, not wanting to be too loud. "I want to hear you, darling. Don't keep yourself hushed." He mused, moving his hand. Steve moaned, moving his hand over James's trousers, a warmth buzzing within him as he moved his hand on James. James moaned softly, as Steve kept a small grip on the velvet chair handle, as he kissed along James's neck and collarbone. James groaned softly as he moved his hand over Steve again and again, Steve doing the same to James. He felt that familiar warmth, as he whined. "James..." He kissed Steve's neck gently. "I love you. So much." James hummed, as Steve felt that familiar rush, along with his release. James's strokes slowed, as he saw Steve smile lazily. He kissed him with a smile, Steve kissing back. "I adore you, my darling." He purred, as James felt that familiar tightness in his stomach. He whined. "Steve.. _Steve_.." He moaned, as Steve marked his collarbone with small bruises, moving his hand over and over as James moaned softly at his release. James smiled lazily as he panted softly, Steve fixing himself up, along with helping James tidy himself up. "We better head back out there before Mother sends people to find me." James smiled, standing up, as Steve got up out of the chair.

  
"That was.."

  
"Nice?"

  
"Lovely."

  
"Are you sure?"

"Of course, James. I wouldn't have wanted to do that with anyone else."

  
James kissed his cheek, as Steve ran a hand through his hair, fixing it for him. "Was it messy?" He asked. "Just a bit." Steve smiled. James smiled shyly. Steve smiled. "And no stains. We're all set. No visible love bites either." James grinned. "You are so magical, Steve." He blushed shyly. "Go on. I'll meet you out there. I'll just wait a bit before i head out there." James smiled at Steve. "Alright. I love you." He smiled. "I love you too." He smiled, as he watched James walk out to the crowd. He smiled to himself, adjusting his suit one final time, making sure he had waited long enough, before walking out to the crowd. He walked down the marble stairs, nodding to a few guards as he saw them. He was passed a glass of something bubbly from one of the many waiters walking around the castle. He stood, sipping his drink as saw James from a distance, chatting with his mother happily as he smiled to himself. _He's captured my heart. And... I'm so enchanted by him. I always will be._ He thought. 


End file.
